1. Field of the Inventions
The present application relates generally to thermoelectric devices, and more specifically, to thermoelectric devices configured for use in climate control systems for seating assemblies and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Peltier circuit is a type of thermoelectric device that comprises two sides, each of which is either heated or cooled when current is delivered through the circuit. For example, when voltage is applied in a first direction through the thermoelectric device, one side generally generates heat while the opposite side absorbs heat. The thermoelectric device can be configured so that switching the polarity of the circuit can create the opposite effect. Typically, thermoelectric devices comprise a closed circuit that includes dissimilar materials. As a DC voltage is applied across the closed circuit, a temperature change is generated at the junction of the dissimilar materials. Thus, depending on the direction that electrical current flows through the thermoelectric device, heat is either emitted or absorbed. Thermoelectric devices can include several such junctions connected electrically in series. The junctions can be sandwiched between two ceramic plates that generally form the cold side and the hot side of the device. The cold side and hot side can be thermally coupled to one or more heat transfer devices (e.g., fins) that help heat the heat transfer with a volume of air or other fluid.
A vehicle ventilation system that includes such a thermoelectric device to selectively heat and/or cool a seating assembly is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/047,077, filed on Jan. 31, 2005 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0130490. Thus, air or other fluid can be passed through or near the cold and/or hot side of a thermoelectric device (e.g., Peltier circuit) to selectively heat and/or cool the air or other fluid. The thermally conditioned air or other fluid can then be directed to one or more portions of the vehicle seat (e.g., seat back portion, seat bottom portion, neck area, etc.). Such arrangements can be particularly advantageous because thermoelectric devices are typically compact and simple.